Youth
by Huntress3419
Summary: "How long?" I whispered. "Since the choosing ceremony." I did something cowardly, I ran. - The end of Insurgent never happened, it was just a war Jeanine wanted to overthrow the government. Tobias and Tris returned to Dauntless with the survivors, but what happens when Uriah realizes something?


**A/N So all of a sudden I had these Tris/Uriah feels, and I need to put them down, so here you go!**

**Song: Youth by Daughter**

**Slight Summary: The end of Insurgent never happened, it was just a war Jeanine wanted to overthrow the government. Tobias and Tris returned to Dauntless with the survivors, but what happens when Uriah realizes something?**

**Tris's POV**

I stood amid the edge of the Pit, thinking of the war, and a sob wracked my body before I finally broke down. My parents. Gone, along with Lynn, Marlene, and Will. I remember every laugh, every hug, Lynn's brutality, Will's grins. The way Marlene bounced in her every step. I don't think I will ever get past these scars.

I still had Tobias. _Tobias, Tobias, Tobias._Repeating his name in a chant was a strange comforting gesture. And Uriah. He was something else. His laughter and jokes gets me through the day more than I would like to admit. He was there for me every day when I needed him, and in a way, he was more of a best friend than Christina ever was.

_ Is all that he is? _I made my inner voice shut up.

I quickly wiped my tears and if there was any signs of crying, they were gone.

I am Tris the Brave.

Tris the Survivor.

Tris the Dauntless.

With a heavy sigh I headed towards the cafeteria.

**Uriah's POV**

I stood amid the marshes of where we once played capture the flag. Everything is so different. I took a deep breath and try not to let the overwhelming deaths play over in my head.

I have Tris now. And although she might not see it, I have been in love with her since she first jumped into the chasm. Marlene had offered to help me make Tris jealous, and when she died, I never got to thank her. Tris will never see me as more than a friend, her and Four are practically inseperable.

_Another reason to drink_, I scowled as I popped open the beer I brought with me. I tried not to cry as I thought of Lynn's death, and how she had loved Marlene, and my failed love life. My body betrays me as a stray tear made the way down my cheek.

_Time to go back,_I thought bitterly as I hopped back onto the train that will bring me back to Dauntless compound.

**Tris's POV**

When I walked into the cafeteria, I immediately saw Uriah and made beeline towards him. He understands me. When I got closer, I saw the beer bottle. He's drinking again.

The moment I sat down, I snatched it from him.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Uriah exclaimed, almost angrily, but not quite.

"For drinking, Uriah. I thought I told you to stop," I replied almost tiredly. "It's not gonna bring anyone back, and you and I both know it. We all know it."

At that, he got silent, but he got up and threw the beer bottle into the trash can. I smile. It was a small act of bravery.

Tobias put his arm around and frowned. "What's wrong? Have you been crying again?"

He knew me too well. I forced a smile that felt wrong on my face and replied, "Don't worry, Tobias, I'm fine."

Tobias cast me another dubious look, but continued to eat. Uriah didn't.

"You obviously have." To Tobias, he said, "And you're a fool to believe her lies. Aren't you suppose to love her? That's not love."

At this Tobias clenched his fists. They really haven't been getting along well lately, and I had no idea why. It would start over small matters like this, and it would be very touchy along the subject of our relationship. I glanced over at Tobias and he didn't say anything, just got up and left.

I sighed, "I should go." Glancing over at Uriah, he had picked up another beer bottle.

I frowned one last time before leaving.

**Uriah's POV**

It might've not been intentional, but she practically chose Four over me. I scowled, picking up another beer bottle, feeling the burn of her gaze behind my back. She had always been oblivious when it comes to feelings. One of the things I loved about her though.

I have always loved her.

Always is an awfully long time, but that's what it feels like. The moment at the choosing ceremony, when she dropped her blood on the stones, I felt an attraction.

It had taken all my bravery to approach her that day I befriended her.

_And you call yourself Dauntless. _My inner voice nagging me again. I left, the beer bottle long empty. The confines of my room, my prison and my heaven.

It was going to be a long night.

**Tris's POV**

"Tobias? Tobias!" I ran, catching up to him. "He didn't mean that, you know I know you love me. He's just under stress lately, that's all."

Tobias turns around, and I wasn't sure how to read his face. It was... Jealousy? "You really have no idea, do you?" He grimaces.

"What?" I inquired, genuinely confused.

Tobias merely shook his head and stomped down the hallway.

"Tobi-" I began.

"HE LOVES YOU! Is that what you don't know?" Tobias turns around, shouting.

I froze, stunned to my spot. I did not know that.

He sees my reaction and takes his leave. I didn't know what to do now.

"Tris?" A voice behind inquires.

"Uriah." I turned around.

"Now you know," he said with a bitter laugh. "It was gonna come out sooner or later, but I had preferred not through him, you know?" He said _him _like it was poison.

My mouth felt dry. "How long?" I asked.

"Since the choosing ceremony," he replied not meeting my eyes.

"That long?" The guilt overwhelmed me, although there was another emotion more overwhelming that I can't quite describe.

"It's okay you don't feel that way, I underst-"

I did something I would probably regret. That neither of us expected.

I kissed him. He immediately kissed back running his hands through my hair, then wrapped them around my waist, bringing me closer.

The kiss was frenzied, wild, untameable, and so full of love.

I had never kissed Tobias like that before.

I broke the kiss, and seeing Uriah with a hurt expression in his eyes, I did something cowardly. I am no longer Tris the Dauntless, or the Brave.

I am Tris the Coward, Tris the Selfish. And I did what I could cope with right now.

I ran.

It was going to be a long night.

**A/N So here ya go! Short & sweet, kind of like a prologue. I don't know if I should continue this, if I do get a lot of audience, I will update soon!**


End file.
